


Raindrops Falling

by haughtkhakis



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Morning Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-01
Updated: 2019-05-01
Packaged: 2020-02-10 20:42:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18668005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haughtkhakis/pseuds/haughtkhakis
Summary: Mornings like this were far and few. Their hectic schedules keeping them busy and far too exhausted, but Nicole cherished them.





	Raindrops Falling

**Author's Note:**

> What is sex? I dunno. This is short and sweet so I'm rating it M, but someone tell me if I should change it.
> 
> Anyway, it's been nothing but rain in the forecast so this little idea popped into my head. I wrote this quickly while at work, just throwing that out there. All mistakes are my own...because what is grammar.

Nicole loved rainy days.

She loved them even more when they coincided with her days off. And even better were rainy days off _with_ Waverly.

She’d woken up to raindrops hitting the gutters. The pitter-patter as they fell stirred her from sleep. She stretched as best she could without jostling the still sleeping form next to her.

Waverly was soft and warm on her side, her back towards Nicole. She was thankful for days like this. Rain pouring down, as they lay content in the early morning, no impending doom lapping at their heels.

She pulled Waverly in tighter, burying her face in the other woman’s neck. She inhaled deeply, taking in the scent of the woman she loved. It was early, barely dawn, and they had nowhere to be until much later. She fully intended to let herself drift back to sleep, but she could feel Waverly fighting through the fog of consciousness, pushing back into her in a delightful way.

She kissed her shoulder, nipping softly.

“Time is it?” Waverly croaked, voice laden with sleep.

“Still pretty early.” Nicole whispered. ”Go back to sleep,” she soothed just as a strong crack of lightning lit the darkened room.

“Up now,” Waverly said voice a little clearer. She turned in Nicole’s arm with a mischievous glint, and before Nicole could process the sudden alertness, she was being pinned onto her back with Waverly straddling her.

They’d gone to bed naked, too tired to change into their sleepwear, and the sight before her never ceased to amaze her. Waverly smiled down at her, chest proudly covered in love bites, breasts swaying softly.

“Hi,” she whispered lowering herself onto her elbows, kissing Nicole good morning, her hair coming down around them like a curtain.

“Hi,” Nicole breathed back. She groaned as Waverly bit and pulled at her bottom lip, trailing kisses down her neck, as her body started moving downward. She sucked in a breath as Waverly nipped a little rougher finding a sweet spot, moaning as it was soothed.

“Baby—” Nicole started before she was quieted with a warm mouth around her nipple working it into a pebbled state. She gasped and clenched her thighs.

“I’m going to give you an early morning orgasm,” Waverly said around a mouthful of breast, “and then we’re gonna go back to sleep before meeting everyone for brunch.”

She sucked a pretty purple bloom onto her skin and smiled down at her handiwork. She looked up at Nicole through her lashes and grinned. “Does that work for you?”

Nicole nodded dumbly. “Yeah,” she breathed out.

“Good.” Waverly took her nipple back into her mouth before shifting to suck a bruise onto the underside of her breast. Nicole moaned and not so subtly rocked her hips looking for friction. Waverly hummed and kissed a path down her stomach, nipping at her skin as she went.

She licked at her belly button, tickling her, spreading long legs over her shoulders as she kissed her way down to soft, damp curls. She tossed her long hair over her shoulder as she leaned in making Nicole’s breath catch in her throat, as the rain outside grew stronger.

Mornings like this were far and few. Their hectic schedules keeping them busy and far too exhausted, but Nicole cherished them. Moments where she and Waverly could get lost in each other without the demands of time looming over their heads.

She felt Waverly bite into her thigh breaking her out of her thoughts with a pleasurable moan. Turning to gather some of Nicole’s wetness on her lips, kissing up her other thigh, spreading her arousal before licking it off. Waverly worked her up this way, going where Nicole wanted her only to move away, teasing.

Nicole placed her hands on top of Waverly’s lacing their fingers together. Lightning cracked again illuminating the room to give her a gorgeous view of the naked women between her thighs. She whimpered at the sight, aching for release.

“Something you need, baby?” Waverly husked turning her head up to look at Nicole, who clenched around nothing at the sight of her slick coating Waverly’s chin. Waverly leaned back down lapping at her in a broad stroke, pulling away to rest her forehead against their interlocked hands as she nipped at her thigh a little more.

“Please,” Nicole moaned out starting to quiver. She was so worked up; it wouldn’t take much. “Baby, _please_ …” She rocked her hips up.

“I love it when you beg,” Waverly hissed as she finally, _finally_ gave Nicole the attention she wanted. Untangling one of her hands for her fingers to join the fun. Nicole’s moan was loud and throaty as she pushed inside. Waverly’s accompanying moan shooting a jolt of arousal up her spine. Another finger joined the first as Waverly’s tongue drew figures, and then sucked her into her mouth, speeding up her movement.

Nicole managed to tangle her hands in Waverly’s hair, pulling tight as pleasure shot through her veins. She gripped the back of Waverly’s head, pushing her in closer, as she began to buck into her mouth; over and over and over until the tight white-hot coil low in her belly snapped.

Outside, thunder shook the house as she came with a strangled cry, thankful they were at hers and not the homestead, because there was no way Wynonna wouldn’t have heard that.

Waverly took her time lapping up the remnants of her pleasure making her shudder. Drowsy and content Nicole untangled her fingers from chestnut hair. Waverly wiped her mouth on the back of her hand; her fingers on the sheets, and worked her way back up. She kissed Nicole sweetly, tongue licking at her lips as it dipped into her mouth.

Nicole whimpered at the taste of herself, hands coming down to grope at Waverly’s ass but before she could do much of anything the other woman rolled off and back onto her side of the bed.

“Wake me up at nine if I’m still asleep.” She said over her shoulder as she settled herself back into the blankets. And before Nicole could protest she was already snoring softly.

Nicole let out an incredulous laugh amazed at how easily Waverly could fall back asleep, especially after what they’ve just done. What _she’d_ just done.

Sighing she shook her head and pulled the covers back over herself, she turned to spoon Waverly, situating the shorter girl firmer against her front.

“Sure thing, babe.” She huffed as Waverly let out a soft snore, burying her face into the crook of her neck as she drifted off with a smile on her face.

Nicole really loved rainy days.

**Author's Note:**

> Alright, go easy and don't be a troll. Remember this is all just for funsies.
> 
> My [Tumblr](http://www.haughtkhakis.tumblr.com) is here. It's basically a Wynonna Earp obsessed mess.


End file.
